Tell Him, Toxen!
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Toxen has to face him...can she do it? Demyx x FC Song-Fic! "Tell Him" by Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion.


Tell Him, Toxen!

A DemTox Fic

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N:** **A song-fic! I love this song, and I know Nobodies don't have hearts and all that sappy shit, but I love this pairing and this song, so I did it and you'll just have to deal with it! Please Review this Fic! It means a lot to an Author!**

**Title: Tell Him, Toxen! **

**Pairing: DemTox (Demyx x Toxen (FC))**

**Song: Tell Him**

**Artist(s): Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion**

**Here we go! **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Toxen sat and stared up at Kingdom Hearts, a lot running through her mind. "Why?" she asked herself out loud. She knew Saïx would run his mouth off about how Nobodies don't have feelings and shit, but what is this? It wasn't just a crush…it was way more than that! Whenever he talked to her, she got butterflies in her stomach. Whenever he smiled at her, she got all dreamy eyed and looked like a dumbass staring at him. She didn't want to wreck their best friendship, not in the least, but she couldn't stop her feelings. It was eating her alive! She didn't want him to see her as weak for choking up when she tried to tell him…but she has to…or else…

_I'm scared…so afraid to show I care…will he think me weak…if I tremble when I speak? Oh… What if…There's another one he's thinking of?_ _Maybe he's in love._

What _if_ Demyx loved another? What the hell would she do? She would look so incredibly like a retard, and he probably wouldn't want to be her friend anymore…and she couldn't lose his friendship! But yet…she couldn't help but want to be more than just his "Best Buddy"…she wanted to be the one he loved. The one he'd think about all the time, and get jittery around. Demyx made her feel that way. He made her feel whole, even though for a Nobody, that shit is impossible.

_I'd feel like a fool…life can be so cruel…I don't know what to do…_

Why did it even have to be this way?

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind her.

She jumped and whipped around. Her eyes grew large at the sight she saw.

Demyx was leaning against the door frame, worry in his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

He laughed. "You had the door wide open." He closed the door and sat down next to her on the bed, supporting himself on his hands as he leaned backward. "You mustn't have cared _that_ much."

She laughed softly. "I guess you're right. Why'd you come here?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking about you."

_I've been there…with my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand: you can't let the chance…to love him pass you by!_

She blushed and her eyes grew wide again. "Were you?"

He nodded. "And when I stopped on by a second ago, you seemed sad…so…are you? Is everything okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her emerald eyes.

She was speechless. The sight was breathtaking. The gleaming, perfectly azure sapphires that seemed to be his eyes were looking at…no…through her, sparkling with comfort and worry. His lips were into the form of a partially-open frown, complementing the emotion seen through his eyes. He was gorgeous. That was it.

_Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him…and whisper…tender words so soft and sweet._

"Toxen?"

She put a hand to his chest. It was empty and hollow, as all of their chests were. She could feel his muscles tense in surprise, but then relax again.

He laughed a bit. "Tox, what are you doing?"

"Demyx…we don't have hearts." She said, taking the hand away.

He sighed. "Everyone says that."

She turned his face toward hers, resting her hand there. "But it feels like the opposite."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_Touch him (Oh) With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it). Your love can't be denied…The truth will set you free! You'll have what's meant to be… All in time you'll see. Oh…_

"When I'm with you…I feel like I've actually got a heart…like I'm a whole person…and I'm complete. It's weird…I know…but it's how I feel...and…to me, being your friend means a lot…but…" she trailed off, losing herself in his eyes again, then tearing herself away.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him, shock in her eyes.

_I love him. (Then show him!). Of that much I can be sure… (Hold him close to you). I don't think I could endure…if I let him walk away…when I have so much to say!_

_Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him…and whisper…tender words so soft and sweet._

"Toxen, it's not weird. I feel the same way, and I enjoy being your friend too."

Her face fell.

"But…I feel like we could be so much more."

She gasped a bit, looking at him again. "What?"

_Love is light that surely glows…In the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows._

"I love you. And I know…I've got no heart…but that's the only thing I can explain it as. You're so beautiful…every part of you is perfection…and I know that you'll always be my best friend…if we become something more…"

She put both hands on either side of his face, kissing him eagerly.

He smiled into the kiss, kissing her back with all the passion he could, loving the feel of her lips on his. It was the perfect fit…the perfect taste. She was perfect to him, and he would do nothing to ruin it.

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show! Tonight love will assume its place! This memory time cannot erase! Your faith will lead love where it has to go…_

She pulled away from him, panting for air and then stopping, to look into his eyes. "Demyx, I love you. I think about you every spare second I get, and it confused me, knowing that I shouldn't be able to feel…but I do. I feel for you, and it hurt a little…I really wanted to say something to you…but I was scared. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore…and losing you would be the most awful thing that could ever happen to me…but I knew I had to do something…"

He kissed her this time. His lips met hers so perfectly; the sweetness of the moment feeling as if it could last forever.

_Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him…and whisper…tender words so soft and sweet._

After a minute of two, the need for air separated them.

He looked at her, smiling. "I love you, Toxen."

She smiled too. "I love you too, Demyx."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head gently.

She enjoyed his presence, wrapping her arms around him in return.

_Oh…never let him go. _

**Hope you liked it! Please review this fic!**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***


End file.
